Furries? Been worse
by DLMalloy
Summary: When a US sniper gets KIA in the sands of Iwo Jimma, he is sent to a place that can only be described as, well, odd and futuristic. How will he cope with this drastic change of scenery?
1. Beginings

**A/N I don't own anything related to Zootopia except for my own OCs. Other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

 _"It's wet, It's warm, It is anything but comfortable. I am sitting in this landing craft, and having the slightest feeling of regret for joining the corps. As we are approaching the beech faster and faster, I am gripping Charline tighter and tighter. I know that this will be my end."_

After writeing that last entry in my journal, I looked up and could see the beeches that will lead us to victory in this war. The beeches of Iwo Jima. Now you are probably wondering who I am, so let's get introductions out of the way. I am Lance Corpral John James, service number 16 673 829 of the United States Marine Corps. I am a sniper and the rifle named Charline is my M1903 Springfield rifle, marksman varient. I was raised in a normal family. Can't say much for myself.

"1 Minute!" the driver said. We started perparing for the landing as soon as he said that.

"Okay, listen up, Maggots," Called Captain Lee Johnson, our comanding officer at the time, "When we hit the beech, take cover. Do not stay in one place, or you will die!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" we all called back.

"30 Seconds!"

I gripped Charline tighter, awaiting the blood bath that was sure to come.

"10 Seconds!"

We all started getting anxious at that point.

"Go, go, go!"

The ramps dropped and we all filed out under heavy fire and went to any and all cover we could find. Once I was in cover, I started to pick-off any nips that were in sight. I saw someone running on the ridge to my left. When I trained my sight on him, I could see he was carrying more amuniton for a machine gun nest nearby. As of such, I breathed slowly, took aim, and fired, resaulting in a pink-mist coming from that man as he fell to the ground.

"James!" called the captain, "Push up and secure the beech!"

"Yes sir," I called back. But as soon as I stood to move, I felt a burning pain shoot through my chest, as I fell to the ground.

"James! Shit, we need a medic over here," I heard Lee move closer to me.

"James? James! Don't you dare die on me!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I should h-have been more c-carefu-ful." It hurt. I knew I was slipping away.

"No, don't you quit on us! James! JAMES!"

My world then fadded into darkness. Eternal sleep...

* * *

Sahara Square, Zootopia.  
Date: 4/15/17  
3rd Person POV.

It was around 7 o'clock P.M. and the infamous crime-fighting duo, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, are nearing the end of their shift. When all of a sudden...

"All units, all units, be advised. We have sightings of an unknown mammal in Tundra Town," came over the radio.

"Copy that dispatch. Officers Hopps and Wilde on the way." Judy says.

"Hey carrots," Says Nick, taking a sip from his coffe, "what do you want to bet it is just a kid in a halloween costume?"

"I don't know Nick, I just don't know."

* * *

Tundra Town, Zootopia.  
30 minutes later

When Nick and Judy arrived, they saw that they were not the first ones there. Officers Delgato and Fangmyer were.

"What is the situation here?"Asked judy, walking towards the two officers.

"Well," Officer Fangmyer said as they approached, "we have whatever it is contained. Found it passed out in the snow."

"Okay, so what _is_ it?" Asked Nick, getting curious as to why Fangmyer wasn't saying he or she.

"Well, that's the thing," Delgato said, "we don't know for sure."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Judy.

"Mabye it would be better if we showed you what we mean."

After that, Fangmyer and Delgato showed them to a tent, which was set-up around the creature in question. Once they stepped inside, Nick and Judy found themselves looking at a creature that they had never seen before. The _thing_ that beheld them was tall, had no fur, save for his head, and had five digits, instead of four. It also had several, what looks to be a rifle, pistol, and some other equipment with it.

And whatever it is, it was waking up...


	2. StUcK iN tHe MeTaPhOrIcAl MuD!(AN)

A/N: hey ladies and gents, DLMalloy here. No I did not die, in case you were wondering. Just in case you have not noticed, this is my first fanfic and I don't have that much experience with this writing. So sorry for delays and mistakes. And also sorry for the short chapters. I have also had my hands tied with school and youtube, so please bear with me. 'Till next time. DLMalloy, out.


End file.
